Call centers are often operated by a company to administer support for customers who have purchased a device (e.g., set-top box, router, computer, video game console, etc.) or a service (e.g., cable television, Internet access, email, etc.). Call centers are expensive. Call centers are operated through an extensive open work space for call center agents, with work stations that include a computer for each agent, a telephone set/headset connected to a telecom switch, and one or more supervisor stations. The agents receive telephone requests from customers who seek support for their device or service. The term support includes configuring or reconfiguring a device or service, diagnosing a problem with the device or service, providing a solution to the problem or service, etc. The present invention will be described with reference to diagnosing and/or providing a solution to a problem with a device or service, it being understood the present invention should not be limited thereto.
As an alternative to call centers staffed with agents, many companies have implemented less expensive, automated systems to handle requests for support from customers. These automated systems execute on computer systems (e.g., servers) that can be accessed via the internet. Unfortunately, automated systems may be difficult for customers to find, access and use, particularly for those customers who are not technically inclined. Customers who lack the appropriate skills or experience with automated systems are often hesitant to use them. Moreover, for those customers who use automated support systems, inaccurate or unreliable data or confusion on the part of the consumer in determining how to obtain the proper support for their requests may result in customer dissatisfaction.